


Sounds Like Sunshine

by angryjane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 01:18:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14461995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryjane/pseuds/angryjane
Summary: Keith has made an important discovery, and he wants to share it with the team. Without getting caught.





	Sounds Like Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fic! Please leave me a note or a kudos or anything, just let me know what you think! Thank you so much. 
> 
> (I don't own Voltron Legendary Defender)
> 
> Also, this takes place somewhere after season five? Where Keith has come back.

Keith had made a discovery. It was completely unexpected, yet wonderful, so wonderful, all the same. 

It happened in the middle of the night, when he was on his way to his room after a bathroom break. He was trudging through the dimly-lit halls, half-asleep and shivering in the drafty castle corridor, when he it hit him: the most angelic sound he'd ever heard. 

It was a song, not one he recognized, not even in his language. It was beautiful, a slow, mournful crescendo of lyrics, and the voice belting it out was.... otherworldly. It hit all the highest notes gracefully, no cracks or falls, and made the lower register come to life when used. 

"Fuck," Keith muttered, stopping in his tracks. He focused on the sound, wide-awake now and sleep completely forgotten. It became clear that the language was Spanish, of all things. 

And that meant one thing, based on the current inhabitants of the castle.... Lance. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Keith whispered to himself, feeling his knees weakening. As if that boy wasn't perfect enough. 

He stood there quietly for a few more moments, losing himself in the Cuban boy's magnificent voice. But as the dobashes ticked by, he felt that he was being selfish. Lance was on the kitchen, making a snack of some sort, and here Keith was listening in like a creep. Besides, who was he to stand here, absorbing this gorgeous noise, while no one else had the honor? 

So he turned on his heel, intent on letting Lance sing his heart out in peace, as much as it pained him. But then a thought hit him- why not share it? 

That's how he found himself outside Allura's room at two am, nervously knocking his knuckles against the chrome door. It slid open smoothly, revealing the Altean princess in a short pink nightgown, hair spilling gracefully down her back. 

"Umm." Keith began. "Do you... Want to hear something beautiful?" He stuttered, straight to the point. 

"Do I... Excuse me?" She rubbed sleep out of her eyes before gazing up at him with unmasked confusion. 

"I... Just come with me." 

Allura stared at him for a quiet moment before sighing, resigning herself to go along with his plans. Keith usually knew what he was doing. ...usually. 

They stopped at each of the paladins' doors, collecting a tired Hunk, Pidge, and eventually Lotor, while Shiro adamantly refused to take part in midnight shenanigans and Coran didn't even wake up. 

"So," Hunk began, fighting off a yawn, "What do you want to show us, Keith?" 

"Yeah, it's the middle of the night. This better be good." Pidge complained, an edge of irritation in her voice. Her glasses were askew and her hair was a mess, but she still managed to put bite into her words. 

"Guys shh." Keith replied, putting a finger to his lips to silence their grumbling. "Just listen." He pulled them to the side of the kitchen doorway, where Lance was still making his sandwich. His singing has grown quieter, but it was still beautiful. 

"What am I supposed to be hearing-" Lotor began, but stopped when he heard it. 

There was a wave of gasps as each of the team members heard it, eyes going wide and smiles spreading. 

"Shit." Pidge whispered, breaking her own no-swearing rule. "That's fucking amazing. Is that- Lance?" 

Keith didn't respond, just nodded. The team sat quietly, listening to the smooth sounds coming from the kitchen. None of them noticed when the voice began to get louder, as Lance came closer and closer to the door. 

Not one of them noticed until Lance stepped through the doorway and slammed into a disgruntled Keith, who toppled over, Lance landing atop his chest. 

"Fuck." Keith repeated for the fifth time in the last half-hour. Lance flushed red, staring down at Keith with wide eyes and an open mouth, sandwich laying limply on the floor. Keith could feel the heat of Lance's skin, couldn't help but notice that Lance was shirtless, for Christ's sake. Fuck. His face began to heat, heart racing a mile a minute. 

"Uh." Was Lance could get out, staring at Keith. "Wh-what are you guys doing out here?" 

"Well..." Pidge began, and Keith thanked the stars that she was there to help him in his time of need. He really did owe her. "... We were listening to you sing."

Lance pushed himself off of Keith, still refusing to meet Keith's eyes. "May I ask why?" He seemed embarrassed. 

"You have a beautiful voice." Allura supplied, grinning sheepishly. 

"I- uh, thanks?" 

There was a second of awkward silence, while the paladins shuffled their feet nervously, not sure what to say. Lotor looked on passively, thoroughly uninterested at this point. 

"Well! I better go get some shut-eye." Hunk said before making a beeline for his room. Pidge and Allura both muttered excuses before following suit. Prince Lotor didn't even give a reason before turning swiftly and walking away, leaving the two boys in silence. 

"Lance." Keith muttered after a few ticks. "You have a gorgeous voice." He didn't meet Lance's eyes, just looked down at his lion slippers. 

"Th-thank you." Lance flushed, unsure how to respond. Keith couldn't help but think the blush looked good on him. 

"I- yeah." Another second of painful, heavy silence. "Lance...?"

"Hmm." 

"Will you sing for me again?" 

Lance's head shot up, blue eyes meeting Keith's purple ones. "What?" 

"Tomorrow or something? Will you sing for me? I want to hear it, but I'm too tired now." Keith said honestly. At this late hour, he didn't have the energy to hold his walls up and so emotions were boumd to spill out. 

"Uh, yeah. If-if you want." 

"I'd like that." Keith smiled, before turning to head back to bed, calling over his shoulder, "And? I like it when you speak Spanish." 

He walked away, leaving a pink Lance alone to process that new, intriguing information.

**Author's Note:**

> So? How was it? Let me know. I don't feel too hot about this, but I've gotta get something up. I love you, have a wonderful day lovelies.


End file.
